


Take a breath

by Ackerman_loving (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th also sing on youtube, Carla is Homophobic, Eren sings anime music on youtube, Erwin and Levi are porn stars, F/F, F/M, Grisha is porno director, M/M, Mikasa and Annie are the Eren protect team, Music group of friends, Petra is Eren's aunt, Senior year in high school, The 104th are 17 and 18, The Yeager's are rich, more tags coming soon!, past!Eren smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ackerman_loving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Grisha brings over his two best porno stars(Erwin and Levi) over for dinner at the Yeager Mansion? While 104th are also recording? And Carla is homophobic? And they see a cutie with brown hair green eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a breath

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good, but im trying my hardest please tell me in the comments

# Grisha was the guy you didn't want to be in a car with for an half and hour. Levi was tired of hearing of how his wife couldn't accept his occupation. Grisha,"And then I told her to go into the kitchen and make me a sandwich like the good wife she's should be." Erwin's eyes widened in surprise and was he was a little salty,"Wow! Your're such a gentleman aren't you?" "Oh! Don't act like that Erwin!" Grisha said in playful tone. Levi and Erwin both didn't want to, but they were forced to come to the Yeager/Jaeger household for dinner. Grisha also implied that he would give them $100 each if they would come, and so they did. They reason Grisha wanted them to come was beyond them. After lots of rambling from the crazy Mofo himself, they finally pulled up to a huge family house, colored green, with an amazing porch. Who knew someone could make that much money from directing porn. Grisha,"Sweet, Sweet home.." He looked back at Levi and Erwin and the were both bored out of their minds. They pulled into his driveway where they kept two of the proches. "I hope those fucking idoits aren't here!" "Who?" Levi wasn't really curious, but he doesn't like awkward silence so he gave him something to talk about. "My kids have huge group of friends, I think 9? And their always there recording their stupid shit." "What stupid shit?" This time Erwin asked. Grisha furrowed his eyebrows and said,"My son is quite popular on Youtube, with his friends, by singing a-an-anime?" Levi and Erwin both as teenagers were lame anime fans, but they grew out of it. They parked the car and went into the house without a word. When they were in the house they could here the faint sound of people singing, a Japanese song? (A/N:This is the song the 104th are singing <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxLtzJwwDkc> FYI Bertholdt is the first singer, Connie is the second, Jean is the third, Eren is the fourth, Armin is the fifth, and Ymir is Last one) The sound was pretty good for people that were in high school still. Grisha,"Ugh! Sorry their recording in the studio again. Eren and Mikasa and Mikasa and Eren's friends get your asses up here!" They soon then saw a group of 11 people come up. One was A cute brunette with a black hoddie and white jeans on (with these black rainbow loom bracelets). Another one of them was a fine looking asian girl wearing a blue spring dress with a red scarf. One with a coconut haircut with a fall out boy shirt with simple navy jeans. And a whole bunch of other stylish teens. 'This was going to be a good night' both thought as they stared at the brown haired boy. 


End file.
